The Fred Chronicles
by Veritas4Eternity
Summary: Ever wonder what Fred's POV was in Drop Dead Fred? Well this chronicles the events in the movie from Fred's eyes. It's also the prequel of a continuation of Drop Dead Fred I'm writing, so be sure to read this. Pairings: Eventual LizzyFred, Others.
1. Promise

**Title:** The Fred Chronicles- Promise

**Author:** PianoRocknRoll (A.K.A Veritas4Eternity)

**E-mail:** BroadwayWannabekc. The Fred Chronicle's will be a 7 part series that shows Fred's POV throughout the movie- all the way to the end. This series is the prequel to the sequel I'm writing to "Drop Dead Fred." It's not required to read this first, but I'd recommend it.

Rating: G 

**Pairings: **None quite yet. As the chronicles progress, the pairing will change to Lizzy/Fred, and minor Lizzy/Charles, Lizzy/Mickey.

- - - - - - - - -

From the very first pinky promise they made, Fred knew she was special. Of course, she had to be special; only "special" cases were assigned imaginary friends after all. But Elizabeth was different from any child he had ever been assigned. She was vibrant, and colorful, and the ideal child for every imaginary friend out there. She wasn't afraid to get in trouble, or to get her hands dirty. She saw an opportunity to have fun, and she dove right in, damned of the consequences. She was a light; A light that was dangerously close to being snuffed out by her overbearing mega-beast of a mother.

He still remembers the very first meeting they had with each other…

_**Flashback** _

"What on _earth_ are you bloody well doing?" Fred exclaimed in amusement, eyebrows raised. _This_ was his new charge? Normally the children weren't quite so… gutsy. Said child was currently tying her bed sheets together to make a long rope. Key word: _trying_. The little girl whipped around, blue eyes assessing him intently.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously, scrubbing irritably at her eyes, which looked red and puffy. Ah… so she had been crying. Fred felt a burst of sympathy for the small girl; he hated children crying. That was one of the reasons he was so good at his job; he thrived on laughter and having fun- much like a child. Oh well. He'd find out soon enough what was wrong in her life. For now though…

"Me?" Fred stared at her in mock incredulity. "I'm the one, the only, Drop Dead Fred! But," he paused slightly, "you can call me Fred." He offered, grinning mischievously at her. Now, I ask you again- _what _are you doing?"

"My name's Elizabeth, and I'm running away!" She proclaimed determinedly.

"Why are you doing that Snotface?" Fred asked curiously.

"Because I hate my mommy!" She declared angrily. She blinked, and an expression of confusion appeared on her small face. "Why'd you call me Snotface? I told you, my name's Elizabeth!"

"Well that's nice and all Lizzy, but I think I'll call you Snotface." He said, grinning at her.

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head toward him.

"Because!" Fred replied nonchalantly, before picking his nose deeply, then wiping it all over her face. "You have snot on your face." Elizabeth stood in shock, before a loud giggle erupted from her mouth.

"You're gross Fred!" She giggled, a smile blooming on her face.

"Yeah, well not as gross as you… you… you… GIRL!" He taunted, tickling her swiftly. She collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically. "So why are you running away?"

"I already told you Fred; I don't like my mommy, so I'm, running away, all the way to the moon!" Her eyes grew wide. "Do you want to come with me?" She asked excitedly.

"Snotface, I'd love to, I really would, but this ladder would never hold both of us!" Fred said, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I'll tell you what! If you stay here with me, we'll plot revenge on the Mega beast, and play games, and as long as you need me I'll be here!" Lizzy laughed, a smile lighting her face once again.

"Promise?" She asked seriously, her smile soft and sweet. Fred smiled back.

"I promise." He replied, offering his pinky to her, before they shook. Elizabeth giggled and threw her arms around him. "DISGUSTING! Get off me Snotface- I might catch something!" He exclaimed in horror, imitating a person puking.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yeah Snotface?"

"What's a mega beast?"

**_End flashback_**

He had kept his promise to be there when she needed him… for as long as he could, anyway. Then the mega beast had trapped him in that damned Jack in the Box. For a long time when he was trapped, all he could think about was how he had broken his promise, and how hurt his Snotface must be… He would fix this. The minute he got out, it would be him and Snotface again. No one would stop them!

What Fred didn't realize was that in the many years he spent trapped in the Jack in the Box, the damage had already been done, and his Snotface changed into something more terrifying then words…

A grown-up.


	2. Grown up

**Title:** The Fred Chronicles- Grown up

**Author:** PianoRocknRoll (A.K.A Veritas4Eternity)

**E-mail:** BroadwayWannabekc. The Fred Chronicle's will be a 7 part series that shows Fred's POV throughout the movie- all the way to the end. This series is the prequel to the sequel I'm writing to "Drop Dead Fred." It's not required to read this first, but I'd recommend it.

Rating: PG- minorish language. 

**Pairings: **None quite yet. As the chronicles progress, the pairing will change to Lizzy/Fred, and minor Lizzy/Charles, Lizzy/Mickey.

- - - - - - - - -

"I'm… I'm grown up." Fred felt his heart freeze painfully. Angrily, he whirled around to face his not so little charge who sat on the bed, observing him wit a great deal of fascination.

"Grown up?" Fred spat out harshly.

"Uh huh." She confirmed softly, eyes still burning into his.

"_Grown up?"_ He repeated accusingly. He ignored the sharp pain stabbing at his chest. After all, he was Drop Dead Fred. So Snotface decided to grow up, did she? He could deal with this. Yes, Lizzy's special case had just become even more unique. Who had ever heard of an _adult_ with an imaginary friend? Well… this could be interesting. He grinned wickedly, grabbing Lizzy's hand and dragging her down the stairs.

- - - - - - -

"Four… Five…" Fred heard Lizzy begin to count. Grinning gleefully, he ran to his favorite hiding spot: The Garden Shed. Now this was more like it! Maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought, reaching this older Lizzy; after all it had been her idea to play Hide and Seek! Fred chuckled lightly, ducking behind a rusty crate, crouching down low. She would never find him here!

Thirty minutes passed. Then an hour. Then two. At this point, Fred was nearly going out of his mind with pent up energy. Where the hell was Lizzy? Sure, she sucked at Hide and seek even when she was littler, but this was just pathetic. Why, when it was Fred seeking, he found Lizzy within two minutes! Of course, this wasn't exactly fair, seeing as how he _always_ knew where Lizzy was- all imaginary friends knew where their charges were. Scowling, he reached in the back of his mind to try and locate Lizzy… She was… in her bedroom?

"Quitter." Fred mumbled grumpily, standing up and stretching his numb legs. Unfortunately, he stood up to soon, and his head collided with a wooden shelf directly above him. Cursing, he heard the dull sound of glass shattering. Once the pain dissolved, Fred glanced down to see what had broken. It seemed to be a glass jar with… was that a piece of paper sticking out? Ever the curious one, Fred reached down and grabbed the crumpled, worn paper and carefully opened it. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what it was.

"Dear Fred- You were my only friend…"

Fred read the note slowly, pain filling his heart.

"Oh Snotface…" He sighed softly. He had failed her… but maybe… maybe he could redeem himself in the eyes of this older Elizabeth? Reading the note once more, he carefully folded up the piece of paper and placed it gently in his pocket. Right by his heart.

- - - - - - -

Fred scowled as he sat in Lizzy's old room, staring angrily at the wall. Snotface was _married._ Married! SNOTFACE was MARRIED! No matter how many times he repeated this to himself, he simply couldn't believe it. He couldn't help feeling betrayed. It was supposed to be him and her, her and him! Not her and some… guy! And apparently not a very good one at that, if she was so unhappy; but he was willing to do anything at this point if it meant getting to go home.

There was no point in staying. Snotface had changed- she wasn't _his_ Snotface anymore. She was an imposter; there was no way this shy, meek girl could possibly be HIS Lizzy. His Lizzy would have told the mega bitch to piss off the moment she tried to interfere with some crappy advice to get her stupid husband ba- wait a minute. A brilliant idea began to form in Fred's mind, and he clapped his hands together evilly, a well-known smirk pasted on his face. He would win back his Snotface yet! Grabbing a pen and paper, he began to write…

"Dear Lizzy,

I came by but no one was home…"

- - - - - - -

"Yeah well, you're going to leave because I'm expecting Charles." Lizzy said firmly.

"Oh, expecting Charles?" Fred asked, faking a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"Yeah." She said, smiling nervously.

"That's important!" I replied mockingly serious. "I'd better go, hadn't I?"

"Mm-hmm." She murmured absently.

"There's just one little problem…" Fred pointed out. "Charles isn't coming!" He said matter of factly. Elizabeth froze.

"What do you mean?" She asked, voice faltering.

"I wrote the note!" Fred cried gleefully. "Haven't got a husband! Haven't got a husband! Got a stupid haircut! Oh, look at my horrid stupid haircut everybody! Nya-nya-nya-nya! Looks just like her mother, another little Mega be…" Fred cut off sharply when he got a good look at Lizzy. "Hey it was only a joke!" He frowned as tears began to fall down her face. "Just a joke!" Walking over, he sat by her, and she promptly scooted away.

"Snotface? It was just a joke!" He said, beginning to get desperate. Anything to make Lizzy stop crying. In a wild attempt to make her laugh, he folded his ear down so it would pop. His Snotface would get a kick out of that! But when Lizzy's face remained blank except for the tears rolling down her cheeks, Fred reminded himself painfully that this wasn't his Snotface. Eyes lighting up, an idea struck him, and he reached into his pocket to grab his top-secret weapon in case of emergencies.

"Want a cookie?" He offered, smiling at her. At her grimace of distaste, he glanced down to see the Oreo smothered in dirt and dust. Hastily blowing it off, he offered again, only to have her laugh softly before hiccuping. "What's the matter?" He asked seriously.

Snotface sucked in a deep breath. "I really thought that Charles wanted me back…" She choked out, wiping the tears away viciously. Fred inwardly growled at the man who was hurting his Lizzy.

"What's so special about him? I mean, can he make you puke?" He asked, partially kidding, partially serious.

"Not like you can." Snotface smiled weakly at him, and he nudged her gently in the side.

"Nah!" Fred smiled back, but it quickly faded. "So… so what then?"

"Do you really want to know Fred?" She asked, brown eyes piercing right through his.

"Yeah." He replied sincerely.

A small smile spread across her face. "I love him." She said, eyes lighting up for a brief second.

Fred frowned, and sighed deeply. "Why?" He replied sulkily, staring at her, as her eyes grew dreamy as she explained how "romantic" and "sweet" Charles was. Ugh. Talk about sickening. And yet… he was captivated. No, this wasn't his Snotface… not by a long shot. But… maybe they could rebuild their relationship. Maybe… maybe this older Lizzy and him could form an even greater friendship! She had been his best friend then, so why couldn't she be now?

'Yeah.' Fred thought determinedly as Lizzy prattled on. He would not only reconcile Lizzy with her husband, but in the process he would rekindle their closer friendship. He would see his Snotface again if it were the last thing he did!


	3. Sabotage

**Title: The Fred Chronicles- Sabotage**

**Author: PianoRocknRoll (A.K.A Veritas4Eternity)**

**E-mail: BroadwayWannabekc. The Fred Chronicle's will be a 7 part series that shows Fred's POV throughout the movie- all the way to the end. This series is the prequel to the sequel I'm writing to "Drop Dead Fred." It's not required to read this first, but I'd recommend it.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER: Fred is annoyed when Lizzy tells him he's not invited to her lunch date. When he finds out whom she's dining with, he decides to have a little fun. Hints of Lizzy/Fred in this chapter! Not much, but a tid-bit- next part though, we begin to have some real fun! claps evilly**

**Rating: PG- minorish language.**

**Pairings: None quite yet. As the chronicles progress, the pairing will change to Lizzy/Fred, and minor Lizzy/Charles, Lizzy/Mickey.**

**Author note: Thanks to my only reviewer LowRidah4! This chapter is for you since you had a bad day!**

- - - - **Sabotage** - - - -

Fred sulked as he followed Lizzy through the crowded mall. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why she was so furious about sinking that stupid old boat. Honestly, her friend (Janie was it?) should be thanking him! Her house had just gotten much more interesting! She had everything; beautiful scenery, exciting wildlife, and no self-respecting salesman would bother her now! Yes, it was very logical in his mind, but when he pointed all this out to Elizabeth, she merely glared at him and grumbled something under her breath about homicidal urges.

And now he was stuck watching her be a complete and utter _girl_, shifting through dress racks, searching for the "perfect dress". Puke. And why the hell was she suddenly excluding him from her social activities? Honestly, he wasn't invited to lunch with an old friend? It was bloody moronic! He was Drop Dead Fred! _No _one told him where he could and could not go. Not even his Snotface. Pouting, he followed Elizabeth into the dressing room where she was trying on her purple grape thing. Sitting down in one of the waiting chair, he proceeded to sing a very loud rendition of "girls just wanna have fun", to which he heard Lizzy growl softly. He chuckled devilishly as Snotface's dressing room door swung open.

"Finally Snotface! I was beginning to wonder if I needed to harpoo-" He cut off sharply as Lizzy stepped out in the dress. She looked… _good_. For a girl anyway.

"Well..." She asked nervously, brushing a piece of lint off the dress. "What do you think?" Fred opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally managed to get words out.

"Snotface…" Fred replied in disbelief. "You look like… like… a girl!" At this, Lizzy smiled lightly, and rolled her eyes playfully.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said wryly, before going back into the dressing room. Still in the waiting room, Fred huffed.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't! Girls are stupid and ugly!" He declared stubbornly. At this statement, he heard Elizabeth laugh softly. He flushed brightly, poofing out in a cloud of green smoke. Suddenly it wasn't very fun to tease her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Oh no! Mickey FARTPANTS? Who let _him_ grow up?" Fred asked, nose scrunching up as he glared at the young man across the table.

"Go away!" Elizabeth hissed, glaring at Fred.

Mickey stared at her in confusion. "What?" He asked, frowning lightly. Elizabeth stared at him, glare turning into a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." She offered sheepishly. Mickey laughed.

"No, no, no. Look, don't apologize. I love being with you. I love the way you cut your hair. I love the way you sink houseboats!" Mickey gushed, gazing at Lizzy with pure adoration. Fred snorted in disgust.

"God, look at him. He's still talking about love. I always thought you should be a girl!" He taunted right to Mickey's face. (Of course, it didn't matter, because Mickey couldn't see him.) Snotface laughed quietly, and Fred smiled faintly at the sound.

"You know," Mickey continued, "Some people believe that you really never ever fall out of love." Fred's head snapped towards Mickey like an elastic band, and was horrified to find a shy smile sent in Snotface's direction. Staring incredulously, he glared evilly at the man. No, no, NO! Mickey Fartpants would NOT win over his Snotface; Fred would make sure of that.

"Look, this isn't like when we were five, we're grown-ups now, so piss off!" Fred snapped angrily in the brunet's direction. His scowl grew when Lizzy cut him off.

"I'd like to know more about the grown up Mickey Bunce." She chimed, a shy smile of her own finding it's way to her lips. Fred stared at her with something akin to morbid fascination. Was she _flirting?_ Oh no, this wouldn't do at **all.** His mission suddenly became clear: he would sabotage this lunch date if it were the last thing he did! He grinned mischievously as Lizzy picked up her glass of water, peering at Mickey over the rim.

"Okay, I…" Mickey paused in mid-sentence as Fred grabbed Lizzy's hand holding the glass, and jerking it forward. Fred smirked as he got the desired effect. Mickey's face went from enthusiastic to confused hesitation in no time flat! He chuckled when Lizzy tried to yank the glass away, and in the process, spilling more of the water on herself. Hmmm… that gave him an idea. "Well, uh, I know how much you hate the word divorce, but after mine I had to, you know, get back into the whole dating…" Fred beamed as he emptied the glass's contents on to Lizzy's lap. Sighing contentedly, he released his grip, allowing Lizzy to finally put the glass down. "…game." Mickey trailed off.

"Yes Mickey, go on!" She said with forced casualness, a bland smile pasted on her lips.

"Yes Mickey!" Fred mimicked, eyes wide with delight. "Go on!" Mickey glanced at Lizzy apprehensively.

"Okay… um, you see that woman over there?" Mickey asked, nodding towards a striking blonde towards the front of the restaurant. Fred grabbed Elizabeth's hand and jerked it up quickly, attempting to get the woman's attention. Maybe then she'd come over and rekindle her romance with Mickey Farts-A lot, and he'd leave Fred's Snotface alone!

"Mm-hmm?" Lizzy replied. 

"I dated her for three or four…" Mickey blathered on. Fred sighed, tuning him out. Evidently he wasn't getting his point across. Very well then. Crazy wasn't going to do it. He would have to make Lizzy seem full-blown insane. Grabbing her right hand, he began to force her to wave it in the air, as if conduction music. Soon, her motions got so ridiculously huge, Mickey trailed off to stare at her open-mouthed. '_And now for the finale!'_ Fred thought gleefully, slamming Lizzy's hand into her now empty glass, which fell to the floor and shattered.

Mickey paused, as if unsure how to say what he was going to say. "Why did you do that?" Fred pumped his fist. VICTORY!

"I didn't!" Came Lizzy's strained reply.

"Yes you did, because I _saw_ you do that." Mickey replied firmly, an unsure smile spreading across his lips. Lizzy glanced at Fred with panic, and unable to contain his grin, Fred nodded and mouthed 'you' at her.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Lizzy said sheepishly. "Uh… to get the waiters attention?"

"Well… I don't think that works." Mickey said politely, smile still stuck to his face. Fred glared. Stupid Mickey… '_Just leave!'_ At that moment, Fred glanced up to see the waiter coming their way. '_No way.'_ "Maybe that does work!" Mickey laughed, a real smile replacing the fake one.

"Your lunch!" The waiter announced, placing a plate of noodles in front of Lizzy. "And your sir." He placed another dish in front of Mickey. Gritting his teeth, Fred schemed inwardly. Either Mickey _really_ liked Lizzy, or he was one stupid guy. Grabbing Lizzy's napkin, he forced it over her face, smirking triumphantly at Mickey. If this didn't scare him off, nothing would! After a few seconds, Fred loosened his grip, allowing Lizzy to rip it out of his hands. When she noticed Mickey's baffled stare directed to her, she smiled meekly.

"Peek-a-Boo?" She offered weakly. To Fred's utter annoyance, Mickey merely smiled fondly.

"Peek-a-boo, yeah, I play that with Natalie all the time!" He chuckled. Lizzy reached for her plate, and a brilliant idea struck Fred. Resisting the urge to giggle, he slammed his hands onto her plate, and slowly tugged it upwards. She might be mad at him for a while, but really- he was doing her a favor!

'_Sorry Snotface, but it's for your own good!'_

At that moment, Lizzy shot him a look of pure desperation, silently pleading with Fred to _not do this._ Fred was momentarily startled, and let go of the plate as if it were on fire, allowing Elizabeth to safely return it to its rightful place, and smile triumphantly.

'_What in the bloody hell was that!'_ Fred snarled inwardly. One look had forced him to let go. Oh well, no need to dwell on such things! Happily, he grabbed her plate again (which her hands were still connected to) and threw it high up into the air. Lizzy's face went from triumphant to ash white in a matter of seconds.

"Okay… why did you do that?" Mickey asked, leaning forward, his eyes locking with Elizabeth's.

Snotface sighed. "I'm crazy." She said flatly. Fred laughed out loud this time. She had even admitted it! There was no way would Mickey tolerate this nonsense any longer! But, to Lizzy's delight, and Fred's immense horror, Mickey just laughed whole-heartedly.

"You are crazy in the most wonderful way! God! I wish I could be like that, I wish I could do those kinds of things!" He paused, inwardly deciding something. "What the Hell?" And with that, Mickey threw a handful of spaghetti at a customer.

"Uh oh!" Fred grinned as a waiter approached. Little Mickey was in trouble. However, Fred couldn't help but laugh madly when Mickey threw a handful of spaghetti at the restaurant owner. Not so much at Mickey, but at Lizzy's mortified expression.

"I like him a lot better then I used to!" Fred teased her, grinning from one ear to the other. '_Maybe I didn't succeed in making Mickey leave Elizabeth, but maybe I've scarred Elizabeth enough that she'll dump Mickey!_ Fred thought gleefully. But as Elizabeth turned to glare at him with fury raging in her eyes, Fred gulped nervously.

'_Then again… maybe not.'_


	4. Notes

**Title:** The Fred Chronicles- Notes

**Author:** PianoRocknRoll (A.K.A Veritas4Eternity)

**E-mail:** BroadwayWannabekc. The Fred Chronicle's will be a 7 part series that shows Fred's POV throughout the movie- all the way to the end. This series is the prequel to the sequel I'm writing to "Drop Dead Fred." It's not required to read this first, but I'd recommend it.

Rating: **PG- minorish language.** This chapter: Fred wishes Lizzy would run away with him, just this once. 

**Pairings: **None quite yet. As the chronicles progress, the pairing will change to Lizzy/Fred, and minor Lizzy/Charles, Lizzy/Mickey.

**Author note**: Sorry this took so long! This previous weekend I was in Disney World, so it wasn't up when I wanted it to be!

- - - - - - - - - - Notes - - - - - - - - - -

The nurse smiled menacingly at Elizabeth. "I'll be back in a moment with your pill." She said, smiling coldly at the younger woman.

Fred snorted. "I'll be back in a moment with your pill!" He mocked, prancing to the door. Suddenly, his friends' warnings came back to him. "Wait a minute! Those are the krrrck pills!" Fred motioned a knife sliding across his throat, his blue eyes widening in comprehension. "Right, this is getting serious, I think we'd better get out of here!" He said, grabbing her arms and attempting to tug, but to no avail. "Come on! Snotface, let's _go_!" Fred begged with anguish, a rare look of panic and fear in his eyes.

When Lizzy refused to move for the second time, her eyes vacantly staring into space, Fred tried a different approach.

"Look, I am getting fed up of this! It's getting dangerous!" Fred snapped, glancing at the door worriedly. "There's two of them now, and they've got pills!" Still, there was no reaction. "Look, they're turning you into another one of them. I mean, you've started already! **_You_** picked up a piece of broccoli and put it in your mouth, and went, 'ooh, what a lovely piece of broccoli!' I can't believe it, it's _beyond_ disgusting!" He raved, eyes finally locking back on Elizabeth. "Snotface…" he pleaded, walking over to her bed and sitting beside her. "_Please_ help…"

Fred bit his lip, staring at the young woman beside him. Sighing deeply, he wrapped an arm around her, squeezing reassuringly. "Come on…" He implored quietly. Still, Elizabeth only blinked. Fred frowned and scooted closer to her. What had _happened_ when he was gone? His Snotface seemed to have given up completely! She seemed like a broken fragile toy… one which, if he wasn't careful, she would break. '_No.'_ Fred thought fiercely. '_I WILL make this better. Somehow…'_

"Look, do you remember when your dad picked up the Megabeast and threw her out the window?" He asked, eyes narrowed. Finally, she shot him a small glance.

"That never happened." She said quietly.

"No, didn't happen though, but you wanted it to though, didn't you?" Fred prodded. Slowly she nodded. "Yeah, so did I..." Fred murmured, a bolt of anger shooting through him as he remembered how horrible Polly had been to Elizabeth as a child… There were times when the only thing that kept Elizabeth's self-esteem and spirit alive was Fred himself. Feeling a shudder of unease jerk through him, he couldn't help but wonder how much worse Polly had gotten when Drop Dead Fred finally disappeared, taking Elizabeth's fighting spirit with it. Swallowing hard, he gently squeezed her in a one-armed hug, feeling his throat tighten.

"You remember?" Fred whispered. "Hmm? _Remember_?" Lizzy nodded again, eyes hardening, tears slowly welling up.

"That was the day she took you away from me…" She said, so softly that he almost didn't hear it. He looked at her, and was stunned to see a tear rolling down her face. Without another word being spoken, Fred gathered her up in his arms and held her head against his chest. Slowly, he began to rock her back and forward.

"Oh Snotface…" He murmured into her hair, gently stroking the silky black locks. He felt her shaking against him, and his grip tightened around her.

"I'm here now Lizzy. I'm here, and I won't leave until you're ready for me to. I promise…" He reassured her quietly, and suddenly he caught the scent of lavender and the ocean. Frowning slightly, he inhaled deeply, and suddenly realized that it was Elizabeth's hair. It smelled… nice, and somehow it smelled like… well, Lizzy. Letting out a shuddering breath, he reluctantly broke the embrace, pulling away gently. Slowly, he moved so he was sitting directly in front of her.

"Snotface… I want to show you something." Fred told her, breath catching when he caught sight of her tear-stained face. He stared at her transfixed, as she hastily wiped the remaining tears away, and stared at him resolutely. Fred found himself frozen in time for a few moments, staring openly at his charge. Even with her now blotchy red complexion from crying, Lizzy was so… _beautiful_. The thought came from nowhere, and Fred sucked in a breath sharply to avoid gasping. Where had _that_ come from? He was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Lizzy's voice.

"Fred?" She asked curiously, brown eyes carefully observing him. Fred shivered in spite himself. '_Those eyes…_'

"Um… right." Fred choked out, shakily reaching into his pocket. Slowly, he pulled out a folded and worn piece of paper.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked, her gaze shifting to the crumpled paper.

"It's… a letter. From you." Fred replied, nodding in her direction. "It was written after I… after the Megabeast trapped me in the jack-in-the-box." Lizzy's eyes widened, staring at the paper in recognition. "You promised you'd run away with me in it." He reminded her, hoping against hope she'd still want to. Gently, he tugged on the letter to make it straighten itself. Ever since he had found it, he found himself pulling it out of his pocket in the moments him and Lizzy were apart, and just staring at it.

"Read it." She instructed, eyes meeting his again. Breaking her gaze quickly, he cleared his throat and began to read.

"Dear Drop Dead Fred," Fred began to read, feeling his heart clench when Elizabeth's gaze stayed intently on him. "You were my only friend, but she took you away from me. I know I'll see you again some day… If you come back, I promise we'll run away together." Hastily, he broke off, and poked the page. "You see that? _Pro-mise._ I found that when I was hiding in the stupid garden shed." He told her, watching as her eyes lit up with surprise.

"That's right! That's where I hid it!" She exclaimed, a small smile on her lips. "But you never answered it… You just disappeared." She continued, the smile quickly fading as she frowned at Fred, like a puppy that had been rejected by its master. Fred lowered his gaze to the bed shamefully, and pulled the paper out of her hand, folding it up delicately. Why couldn't she understand? It's not like he didn't want to reply… He had missed her beyond belief… In fact, when he was in the Jack in the box, he had spent most of his time thinking of all the fun stuff that they could do once he got free. However, it's not like grown-up Lizzy would really want to make a Vomit-and-Honey-pot-pie.

"And when you did…" Elizabeth continued, breaking Fred out of his trance. "All the life, and uh… spirit… and…" She motioned wildly with her hands, eyes scrunched, trying to think of the right word.

"Fred?" He suggested hesitantly. She laughed through the new tears that stained her face, gently grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Yeah, Fred! Just… went out of me." She sobbed. Fred gently began to stroke her knee, hoping it was comforting. "Oh, I should have never let my mother know how much she could hurt me..." She choked, eyes going hazy with memories. "Once she knew how, she knew that she could do it all the time. And she did." She whispered, gazing desperately at him. Fred clenched his teeth together and nodded stiffly. It was all he could do not to go downstairs, and somehow shove Polly in front of the next passing fire truck. "So, I never showed her my real feelings again." Snotface admitted softly.

"So?" Fred asked pleadingly.

"So?" She repeated blankly.

"So now can we run away? Please?" He begged. She hesitated a moment, before a broad grin broke out onto her face.

"Where to?" She asked, sorrow clearing from her eyes in an instant.

"To the party! To the Charlie-party!" Fred suggested eagerly, excited at the prospect of a party with his Snotface.

"Yeah!" She replied, his enthusiasm catching.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Fred repeated one last time, impulsively pulling her into a tight hug. He could feel her snuggling into the embrace, and he squeezed a little tighter. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that was starting to make him rethink that getting Charlie and Lizzy back together again wasn't such a good idea after all…

- - - - - - - - - -

Next Chapter- Fred and Lizzy go to a certain party, and after certain things happen, Fred gets a very bad feeling about Lizzy and Charles getting back together.


	5. Party!

Title: The Fred Chronicles- Party

Author: PianoRocknRoll (A.K.A Veritas4Eternity)

E-mail: BroadwayWannabekc. The Fred Chronicle's will be a 7 part series that shows Fred's POV throughout the movie- all the way to the end. This series is the prequel to the sequel I'm writing to "Drop Dead Fred." It's not required reading this first, but I'd recommend it.

Rating: PG- minorish language.

This chapter: Fred and Lizzy crash a party, and a boy from her past annoys Fred.

Pairings: None quite yet. As the chronicles progress, the pairing will change to Lizzy/Fred, and minor Lizzy/Charles, Lizzy/Mickey.

Author note: I'm sorry guys- I've been SO busy! This chapter is ESPECIALLY for LowRidah, who's always leaving me nice comments! I probably won't update again until I work on some of my other stories, and that might be a week or two again. But next time I update, I promise the final chapter won't be too far behind!

- - - - Party - - - -

Fred smiled admiringly at Snotface as she smashed her puke pink phone into the window, shattering the glass efficiently.

"I _love_ those breaking noises!" She said giggling. This was one of the first times since he had escaped the jack-in-the-box that Lizzy allowed herself to become completely unguarded. She was his Snotface again! The one he had missed so much… Fred smiled wistfully, and when he heard voices murmuring outside, he suddenly realized Lizzy had already climbed out the window and on to the overhang. Hastily following, he grinned goofily.

"HEY! Wait for ME!" Fred yelled, rushing after her. He was halted to a stop however when he came to face to face with a very unpleasant situation indeed.

"Mickey Fartpants AGAIN!" Fred cried, a scowl replacing his smile. Sulkily, he followed Lizzy to what seemed to be a rusty old piece of crap. He quickly climbed into the middle seat, effectively separating the lovebirds. Glaring harshly at Mickey, he proceeded to make faces for the first five minutes of the trip. He gagged as Mickey shot Elizabeth a shy, hesitant smile.

"I believe you ordered this spaghetti?" He offered jokingly, pulling a strand of spaghetti from his… pocket?

Fred gritted his teeth as Snotface smiled sweetly at Mickey. "I hate you." He spat to the gay-wannabe next to him.

"Mickey, I am so sorry about that. I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble…" Lizzy apologized profusely, and Fred found himself fascinated by the adorable look of guilt that seemed to cross over her face. Wait… WHAT?

"No, look, it's okay. I mean, this has... it's all been great to me, and I'm sure you're going to look real beautiful in your dress tonight." Mickey offered shyly. "I hope Charles appreciates it." He finished softly, a look of longing written on his face as he gazed at Lizzy.

Fred snarled inwardly. "He's just a total and utter girl, isn't he? " He said angrily. Fred wasn't completely sure _why_ he was so angry… Snotface could handle herself. "Oh this is great, stuck in a truck with two girls…" He mumbled unhappily.

"Thanks Mickey… I hope he likes it to." Elizabeth said nervously, shooting a glance towards the box in her lap, still fiddling with her hair. Fred snorted. _Of course_ Charles would like it. After all, Fred had. He shivered as he remembered how soft the dress had looked with her creamy skin… Fred glanced over to Elizabeth, and was stunned to see her staring intently back at him. He inwardly choked as he realized what he had been thinking. Hastily, he poofed out in a huff of green smoke, transporting himself to the back of the truck. He gazed at his hands, and was surprised to find himself shaking. Scolding himself, he quickly composed himself. What was he _doing?_

- - - - - - - - -

The rest the ride passed quickly and soon the moving rust-bucket pulled up to the curb of a rather elegant looking building. Fred poofed to Elizabeth's side as she closed the door to Mickey's truck.

"Mickey, you're the best." She smiled thankfully. "Thanks!" Fred rolled his eyes.

"You know, I think I was six when we moved away. I remember getting in the car, pulling away, taking one last look at you, and thinking 'I'm never going to have fun with Betsy again'." Mickey said intently, staring at Elizabeth longingly. Fred stood off to the side, huffing in disgust, eyes narrowed at Mickey. Snotface was _married!_ So WHY was Farty-Pants hitting on her?

"Micky Bunce..." Lizzy said softly, her eyes lighting up. Fred felt something in his gut clench tightly.

"Don't you just hate it when you're right about the wrong things?" Mickey finished, smiling wistfully. Lizzy opened her mouth to reply, but Fred quickly intercepted.

Grabbing her wrist gently, he tugged. "Let's go!" He urged. Elizabeth glanced at him, as if just realizing he was still there, and turned to Mickey one last time.

"Thanks!"

- - - - - - - - -

Fred stood outside the ladies restroom as Lizzy got dressed. He was pacing in front of the door, gritting his teeth, and muttering under his breath. He was still seriously irked at how Mickey had treated Lizzy! Like he… had a thing for her or something! It was _disgusting!_ Lizzy was MARRIED, and even if she weren't, she certainly wouldn't date a moron like Mickey! Fred huffed indignantly.

'_Why don't you like Mickey?'_ A small, annoying voice asked him in the back of his mind.

'Because' He thought stubbornly, 'he's a stupid face.'

'You sure that's the only reason?' the voice asked, slightly amused.

'Yes!' Fred thought viciously.

'Are you sure it doesn't have _anything_ to do with the fact that he actually has a chance with Lizzy if her and Charles don't work out?'

'Well of _course_ it does! Snotface is MY friend! Mickey… Mickey doesn't know her like I do!' Fred thought determinedly. 'Now _shut up.' _The voice apparently chose to listen, because Fred was suddenly surrounded by silence. It seemed like time froze for just a split second… or maybe it was the fact that Lizzy had just stepped out of the bathroom.

'_Wow.' _Fred thought, stunned. If he thought she had looked good in just the dress, she looked… breathtakingly gorgeous with her hair and makeup done properly with it.

"Wow Fred…" She commented, smiling as she took in his spiffy green apparel. "You look great!" Fred felt a burst of pleasure. Taking her arm, he led her into the connecting room.

"Thank you! And might I just say…" Fred paused dramatically. "Snotface, you are looking _great!_"

"I am?" Lizzy turned to him, eyes widening slightly, then searching his for… something.

Fred shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah…" He smiled softly. "For a girl!" He added hastily. Suddenly, Lizzy was gripping his arm tightly.

"There he is!" She whispered in awe, staring at a group of men across the room. At the center of the group stood a taller, dark-haired handsome man.

"Is that him?" Fred asked curiously. Lizzy murmured in affirmation, and Fred studied the man carefully. He didn't seem that great… and _why_ was he spitting out wine?

"I thought he liked wine, why does he keep spitting it out?" Fred asked, eyes shifting to Lizzy for a split-second. When he looked back, Charles was gone. "Where's he gone?" Fred scowled, searching for the man.

"I don't know…" Elizabeth replied, a frown crossing her lips. "Come on, let's go."

- - - - - - - - -

It had been a joke. Really, it had. But Elizabeth seemed so… tense. He just wanted to make her laugh. That's why he had slid under the woman, and whispered "no panties!' But she didn't laugh. She was furious. Fred grunted in annoyance. Every nice thing he tried to do for her, she threw back in his face! Currently, she was talking to the all to plastic blonde he had targeted in on.

"Yeah, it looks really good on you!" Lizzy covered, overly enthusiastic.

"It feels good. I like yours- yours is nice. It's very... purple." The blonde trailed off, giggling. From his peripheral vision, Fred saw Charles walking towards them. '_Excellent! He's spotted Lizzy!' _But Fred was most confused when instead of Lizzy, Charles wrapped his arm around the blonde, smoothly kissing her neck.

"Annabella..." He murmured. Fred turned to stare at Snotface. Her face was an ashen pale, and he desperately wished he could pull her into a hug.

"Honey, there you are." The blonde (Annabella?) gushed. Charles smiled, turning to greet Annabella's new friend. His mouth dropped in shock when he realized it was his not-quite-yet-divorced wife.

"Elizabeth! My God..." He choked, taking in her dress, her hair. Fred felt a small burst of jealousy at Charles lustful stare towards Lizzy. He suddenly had an urge to jump I front of her to block his view, plus it'd do no good. Besides, he _wanted _them to get back together. Fred swallowed bitterly at this thought. '_Do I really?_' He wondered nervously.

"That's him! Well, don't just stand there! Go on!" Fred poked her, hoping to get a response. He didn't. "Go on, KISS HIM!" With a gentle shove, he sent Elizabeth falling into Charles arms. Annabella let out a small gasp.

"You said she was mousy!" She shrieked.

Elizabeth pulled away, and Fred could see the beginning of tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, excuse me…"

"Don't go, it's going great!" He called after her desperately. He sent an exasperated look in Charles direction, before chasing after Lizzy swiftly. He had to get them back together again. Being with Snotface again… it was changing him.

- - - - - - - - -

Ta da! Part five. Hope you enjoyed it, because I need to update another fic (a much longer one) before I work on this one again!)

Preview for next chapter: _Charles was the wrong man for Lizzy, because Fred was the right one._


End file.
